


Wait for Me

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A bit sad, F/M, Family, Flashback, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sadness, Stars, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: In the post-apocalyptic world, Five wakes up in his dream where he eats breakfast with his new family: a daughter, a son, and his wife, Y/N. He decides to take his sweet time in his dream.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Five opened his eyes, all ready to go through another day in a post-apocalyptic world. He was expecting to hear pure silence or feel the cold breeze grazing his face. He was waiting to feel the itching in his hair after not showering for 30 years. He was waiting to feel the ache on his back after lying on debris.

But no, he didn’t feel any of that this time. Instead, he found himself staring at a clean (still intact) ceiling.

He knew he was lying on a bed since the familiarity dawned on him. He looked around and noticed he was in a bedroom in someone’s house. He felt like he was at peace, which he had never felt before ever since he ran away from the academy.

“Where am I?”

He walked towards the mirror to take a look at himself. His eyes widened at what he saw.

As far he could tell, he was sure he looks like he was in his early 30s but far cleaner than he was in the post-apocalyptic world. He has no wounds or any of the black dust on his body. Hell, he was wearing a pajama for God’s sake!

Five slowly ran his hands on his face in disbelief. Despite having no idea of where he could be, he felt secured and homey.

Someone knocked on the door, followed by a voice coming from a child, “Dad, I know you’re awake. Come on; breakfast is ready.”

_Dad?_

Five slowly approached the bedroom door before opening it. He could tell that the child in front of was not simply just a child.

The boy was wearing a uniform, very similar to what he wore back in the academy. And he looked almost exactly like him when Five was a child. He even has his mannerism of inserting his hands in his pockets!

_What the hell is going on?_

The boy tilted his head slightly to the left and narrowed his eyes on Five, “You okay, Dad?”

Five still had no idea how he got in the house nor had any idea of what was going on. He wants to ask questions on the mini version of him. But he cannot bring himself to do that. He was strangely sensing some connection on the boy in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. J-just hungry,” he stuttered midway but quickly recovered from it by smiling at him.

His ‘son’ shrugged his shoulders before smiling, “Let’s go, then. Mom and Nat are waiting for us.”

_Mom… Nat…_

Five decided to follow the boy to the living room downstairs. He looked around while doing so to find more clues on where he could be. But he found nothing.

_But this place is nice, though. Feels like… a home. More of a home compared to the academy._

Five noticed picture frames on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He walked towards it to look at the family picture.

He felt a pang of shock in his heart as he realized the people in the picture. He could not believe it.

_That’s me, and the little boy who I think is my son, and—_

“Dad!”

“Ah, geez, Nat…”

As he turned around, a little girl suddenly appeared in front of him as if she teleported. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to catch the girl right away.

The boy slightly shook his head with a small smile on his face, “Nat, he just woke up.”

The little girl paid him no attention as she beamed on Five, “Good morning, Dad!”

Five’s heart ached in delight when she opened her eyes. She got her mother’s eyes. He smiled genuinely for the first time which made his ‘daughter’ giggle.

As he brought her to the floor, a woman wearing an apron came out from the kitchen. Five’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes met with the most beautiful eyes he ever laid his eyes on.

_Y/N is my wife and the mother of my children._

The teasing smirk that he misses so much slowly formed on her face as she approached him, “Are you okay, Five? You look like you’re in shock or something.” Her chuckle at the end of her sentence was like a music in his ears, making him smile.

Five finally gave in. He decided not to look for any clues on where he could be. He would choose to be here with his family rather than live in the post-apocalyptic world with no one else around. He was not surprised if he died in his sleep and this was heaven.

He grabbed her hand, “Just hungry, love.” Y/N slightly blushed which made him smile more. Oh, how he missed seeing her face.

The four of them then headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast.

  


* * *

  


While they were eating, Nat spoke up, “Dad, will you tell us about the special place you and Mom had in the academy?”

Five’s son chuckled, “We’ve heard about this many times, Nat.”

She pouted at her brother, “But, Ken, I want to hear it again!”

Five looked over at Y/N who was already smiling at him as if she was urging him to entertain their daughter.

“Okay,” he placed his spoon and fork on the table before glancing at his daughter, “let me tell you about the day we had our special place when we were kids.”

_“Number Eight, be sure to widen your range of sensing life energy before going to sleep.”_

_“Okay, Dad,” Y/N’s hands were pressed against one another as if she was in a praying position as white light emitted from them. Reginald then headed towards his office._

__

_She glanced at the clock in the living room. As she finally finished widening her range, the clock struck at 9:00 in the evening. It is time._

__

_Just like what she expected, Five teleported in front of her with his hands in his pockets._

__

_She asked him, unsuccessful on hiding her excitement, “You ready?”_

__

_Five sighed before putting his hand on her shoulder, “This better be worth it, Y/N.” Without waiting for her reply, he teleported them to the place she told him earlier this morning._

__

_In front of them was a huge tree. He squinted his eyes on the dark and saw a treehouse built on the top, “Is that the place?”_

__

_“Yep!” Y/N began to climb the tree in order to get to the treehouse._

__

_“You know, I could teleport the two of us instead.”_

__

_Y/N looked down on him with a teasing smirk on her face, “What? Five can’t climb trees? I’m not surprised.” She then continued climbing the tree._

__

_This girl is so annoying._

__

_Five then started to climb the tree to prove that he knows how to climb a tree._

__

_Arriving inside the treehouse, Five was surprised to see how casual the interior was. There were pillows and blankets by the window which has a view of the night sky. As promised, there was a stack of books on the other side. There were flashlights beside the stack as well._

__

_He walked towards the books and grabbed one. He sat far away from Y/N who was staring at the night sky above them._

__

_Earlier this morning, Y/N told Five that she built a place where she could do anything she wants. He wanted to see if this was true so he told her that he wants to see it._

__

_This was his way as well to get closer to her. She may be annoying but he liked the snarky comments he gets from her. Out of all of his siblings, he thinks Y/N is the only one who can keep up with him._

__

_Flipping a page, he asked without glancing at her, “You sure Dad or anyone won’t find us here?”_

__

_“Yep. After all, Dad told me to widen my range of sensing life energies. As of now, I’m assuming that he’s asleep. I would sense it if he moved out of his bed.”_

__

_Five hummed, clearly amazed by her powers. Because of her, all of their missions were successful. Y/N would always tell them the exact locations of criminals or bad people. She would sense it every time someone moves._

__

_Flipping another page, Five felt peace in his heart. He was starting to like her company. What he did not know was Y/N was watching him the whole time._

__

_She spoke up, “You’re always looking down. You should learn how to look up every now and then.”_

__

_Five looked at her, “What do you mean?”_

__

_“You should close your book for now and just look up at the night sky. Look at the stars and observe them.”_

__

_He decided to follow her for now since he maybe can learn how to relax. He closed his book and looked at the stars, “Sagittarius, Scorpion, Libra—”_

__

_Y/N chuckled, “I didn’t say you should name them.”_

__

_He narrowed his eyes, “Then what’s the purpose of looking at the stars?”_

__

_She smiled, “Learning how to appreciate something even if it’s far from your reach. Learning how to appreciate small things.”_

__

_Five never considered star gazing as a relaxation. For him, he would always recognize the constellations. He looked up at the stars and tried his best not to think about the names of the constellations. He was slowly starting to understand what Y/N told him._

__

_“They are pretty,” he let out. He glanced at her who was already smiling at him. She nodded in agreement._

__

_Ever since that night, Five and Y/N would sneak out of the academy to teleport their way to the treehouse if they can._

__

Nat asked him, “Grandpa never found out about your special place, right?”

__

Five didn’t know what to answer since he had no idea if the treehouse was still there even after he disappeared. But he responded anyways, “Nope.”

__

Nat looked at Y/N, “Mom, can I go out and make my own special place?” Five was a little bit thankful that it was not him she was asking. Her little hopeful eyes would make him say yes to everything she says.

__

“Okay, Nathalie, but be careful,” Y/N smiled at her. Their daughter squealed in delight before running away.

__

Y/N glanced at Ken who looked like he knew what he should, “Go and look out on your sister, Ken.“

__

“Okay, Mom.” She ruffled his hair before letting him walk away from the kitchen, leaving her and Five. Despite only meeting his children for an hour, he felt like he knew them for eternity. While he was telling his story to Nat, a thought came up to his mind.

__

As he and Y/N ate in silence, he decided to ask her, “This is all just a dream, isn’t it?”

__

She stopped eating to smile at him. She nodded to confirm which made Five smiled sadly. It made sense since he just remembered that this was not the first time he dreamt of something like this.

__

As the room slowly disappeared in white light, he grabbed her hand, “Wait for me, will you?”

__

Y/N nodded once again, “I will.”

__

As the warm white light enveloped his body, he closed his eyes.

_  
_

* * *

_  
_

Five opened his eyes, feeling the cold breeze on his face, the itch in his hair and the backache. He was back again to the post-apocalyptic world, lying down on debris.

__

He found himself staring at the wall beside him. He slowly sat up, groaning. He looked around. _Yep, I’m back here once again._

__

It was a surprise that he still has dreams about Y/N even if it has been 40 years since he ran away. It was probably for the best. The dreams kept him sane anyways. Since the dreams were repetitive, he was hopeful that he would actually be able to get back to her and to his siblings in order to stop the apocalypse from happening.

__

He slowly lay down once again to stare at the stars in the night sky this time.

__

Wishing that saying things to the stars would be his way for the girl he loves hears his voice, he spoke to them, “Wait for me in our special place.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
